


Shameless Drabbles

by deadlymilkovich, iamthececimonster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabbles, Gallavich, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthececimonster/pseuds/iamthececimonster
Summary: Gallavich, Gallagher’s, and everything in between with this, but each chapter will be labeled its respective rating in maturity just in case
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Kelly Keefe, Debbie Gallagher/Alex, Fiona Gallagher/Gus Pfender, Fiona Gallagher/Jasmine Hollander, Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Sierra
Kudos: 18





	1. Mickey’s Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my shameless drabbles ! I hope you enjoy 🖤
> 
> Rating: E for Everyone

I remembered something about Mickey in season one, and that memory is; he fucking loves snicker bars

So picture this

Ian takes Liam and Franny our trick or treating, followed by Lip and Freddie. They go door to door, they get candy, the whole regular Halloween experience. Well, Ian gets some candy because some older ladies like his costume, he’s dressed up as the Lone Ranger, and all the candy he gets is snickers bars. Ian doesn’t touch them, keeps them in his coat pocket and keeps walking. Liam notices, and he asks about it . Ian smiles and tells Liam the story of Mickey getting shot in the knee by Kash over a snickers bar, and Liam is giving him a “seriously” look, but he’s smiling. It’s such a Mickey thing to have happen. Lip and Franny over hear them, and they all know what to do for Mickey because it’s Halloween.

So when they get home, Mickey’s there drinking a beer and he’s sitting at the couch, drawing, something he picked up in prison, and Liam and Franny start going through their candy. Lip dumps his pumpkin buckets content into Liams bag and sets it on the table, and they start throwing in all their snickers bars, making sure to double check their bags so they don’t miss any of the nutty and caramel sweet candies. Mickey isn’t really paying attention, but he looks up at Ian, kisses him, and gets back to his drawing, lighting a cigarette not long after.

30 minutes later Liam and Franny take Lips bucket over to Ian and show him. Franny tells Ian to give them his snickers, and he smiles real big, putting them in. He knows Mickey will love it, and it makes him really happy knowing that Liam and Franny, and even Lip, through about this for Mickey.

So then, Liam goes running over to Mickey, waiting for the older man to look at him, and when he does, he shoves the bucket into Mickey’s hand. Mickey has to maneuver to set his beer down but when he finally does and he takes a look at what’s in the bucket.

He smiles really big and does that thing where he touches his face before crying and he looks at Liam, Franny, Ian, even Lip. Lip nods at Mickey, a respectful look on his face, and Mickey shakes his head slightly back. Then he hugs Liam real hard, thanking him for the candy, and Ian can’t stop smiling as his boyfriend babbles on praise to Liam and Franny for what they did for him, for thinking about him.


	2. Greased Lightin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my friend are fucking feral when we think about gallavich so here’s a couple of drabble ideas
> 
> Rating: E for Everyone

So; Greaser Ian and Pink Mickey, spurred from Rizzo and Kinicke from Grease  
I was talking about how Hopelessly Devoted To You from Grease is a Gallavich song, it’s about your head saying no but your heart saying yes and being so in love with someone that you couldn’t leave them even if you tried, yada yada yada  
But them my friend goes “also, There Are Worse Things I Could Do is a Gallavich song”

So here, he’s little bits and pieces of this drabble idea 

Mickey is Rizzo, Ian is Kinicke, Lip in Danny, Mandy is Sandy, yeehaw:

ME: Ian and Lip playfully hug fighting and then breaking apart and fixing their hair, acting like they totally didn’t just have a “I love you bro” moment

Mandy smiling when Lip crosses the finish line for the greasers, and Fiona running over to get her for their victory

Mickey and Ian holding each other when Mickey tells Ian he didn’t catch anything (since he can’t get pregnant he got an STD scare I guess)

Mandy going edgy and Lip in a cute jersey

CECI: Ian and Mickey accidentally swapping leather jackets???

ME: Ian waltzes into class with a black jacket except It’s got this patch of pink on it and the initials are M.M. Everyone thinks it’s Mandys jacket and that he’s screwing her till Mickey storms in and grabs Ian’s shirt and pulls him up.

“Took my fucking jacket you fucking prick give it back asshole this ones yours”  
“You’re surprisingly energetic after-“  
“Not the time Gallagher”

Mickey doesn’t even care that Lip and his friends are snickering, or that a few girls are going as red as tomato’s when Ian tugs the jacket off and hands it to Mickey kissing his cheek as he gets close. Mickey pats Ian’s bicep and looks at him and pulls his jacket on, touching Ian’s neck (season 7 tells me Ian likes that) and hell leave the classroom and Ian just looks love sick as hell, big dopey smile and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if we actually got any of this ever in shameless none of us would survive


	3. Musicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and Ceci back at it again with the Gallavich content sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E for Everyone

ME: Imagine Ian and Mickey in college as theatre gays, and Ian begs their theatre director to let them do “La La Land”

CECI: Mickey is a backstage theatre gay

ME: He is, but, when the character sheet is posted he about faints, because the director wanted, what Ian called, ”spice”, to his musical, and he casted Mickey as Emma’s character, Mia (Michael now because Mickey is a dude.) Apparently he did it cause he heard Mickey singing while fixing a light and he was like “thats the one I need.” The bad part is Mickey about has a heart attack when Ian is doing costume tests, because to play the role of Sebastian, he has to wear partially unbuttoned shirts, tight t-shirts, slim pants, clothes that make him look really good. And Ian is more than love-sick when Mickey waltz on to the stage in loose fitting button up and slacks for the part of Michael. So they run a test of A Lovely Night, and Ian uses every bit of his will to not kiss Mickey, and he makes sure to touch or hold Mickey as often as possible. “You say there’s nothing here, but let’s make something clear, I think I’ll be the one to make that call” Mickey will sing, and Ian will smile and reply “but you’ll call?” Mickey and Ian just falling in love while playing the parts. But imagine, Mickey and Ian are performing it for the last time and when Michael looks to Sebastian before leaving, Mickey and Ian start crying, and when the curtain falls they run to each other and kiss and hold each other because unlike Sebastian and Michael, they will stay together always. When the curtain rises and Ian and Mickey bow, they kiss, and for once Mickey doesn’t feel weird about it, doesn’t feel like a character, doesn’t feel like he’s hated, he just feels loved.

ME: Mickey and Ian try out as the couple for every single musical they can until they graduate

CECI: Amaze. 10/10

ME: Their best try out was Brad and Janet but their best performance was Heathers. Ian as JD with the dyed black hair that Mickey hates and Mickey wear cute blue boy shorts that Ian try’s to steal form the costume department

CECI: Omg. Have you seen Newsies?

Me: No, but my friend talks about it all the time

CECI: Okay so  
1) I'm obsessed with it, it's my all time favorite musical  
2) It is low-key the gayest shit of all gd time  
3) Ian and Mickey as newsies

ME: Mickey with the cap and a tank top and Ian scaling the New York apartment stairs :,)

CECI: I imagine him as being like Spot Conlin, te leader of the Brooklyn newsies. The most terrifying one

ME: Imagine Mickey with like the dirt on his cheeks and he’s smiling real big while handing out news papers and Ian’s sat up on the rails of the New York apartment and he’s gazing down at Mickey

ME: Okay but imagine Mickey and Ian going to broadway shows. Mickey is team Eliza while Ian is team Hamilton, Ian and Mickey go to Beetlejuice dressed as Lydia and the Ghost with The Most, Mickey dyes a streak of his hair pink for Hadestown

CECI: I think Ian would wanna go see Cabaret not realizing how fucking devastating it is

ME: Imagine Mickey and Ian seeing Moulin Rouge

CECI: Ian in Kinky Boots would be legitimately everything

ME: Ian singing Land Of Lola 💞

CECI: Mickey would probs play one of the factory workers but like. Ian as Charlie Price would be ADORABLE

ME: YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MICKEY 👏 IN 👏 A 👏 NEWSIES 👏 CAP

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading my story, please considering hitting that kudos button, and comment down below if there’s any drabbles you’d like to see me write up (I will gift them to you, or send them to you personally if you’d like)


End file.
